Jack and the Sodor Construction Company
Jack & the Sodor Construction Company or Jack and the Pack was a mini-series devised by Phil Fehrle to be a spin-off of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. Michael Angelis narrated all thirteen episodes in the UK and Michael Brandon narrated for the US. Production The plan was soon scrapped when HiT Entertainment took over because they saw it as a rip-off of their other construction-based series, "Bob the Builder". Twenty-six episodes were planned, but because of financial difficulties, only thirteen (half of the series) were filmed. The characters only appeared in two sixth season episodes, Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need. In 2006 a DVD, Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures, was released. Since then, The Pack has made appearances in The Great Discovery special and the twelfth season]] episode, Percy and the Bandstand. For this series, large-scale models of Thomas and Percy were built. Two of these models are now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan (previously on display at Thomas Town (Japan)|Thomas Town]]). Head writer Andrew Brenner stated on his CV that he has worked on this series since 2010 which has since been removed for unknown reasons. Episodes Cancelled Episodes Songs * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Kelly * Isobella * Ned * Byron * Max * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Foreman * Henry * The Photographer * Gordon * James * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole * Toby * Edward * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Henrietta * Bertie * Harold * Elizabeth * Cranky * Tiger Moth * Stephen Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * George * The Horrid Lorries Characters introduced * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Dryaw FC coach * The Experts * The Piano Lady * The One-eyed Truck * The Loader * Nigel Trivia * This series was filmed in 2002, but not released until 2006. * This series takes place between the seventh and eighth seasons. * This miniseries, if classified as a season, is the shortest season to date, having only 13 episodes. * This is the first series directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth season. * The eighth season intro and credits are used for the spin-off series. * This series was never shown in Latin America, Brazil, Denmark, Hungary, Italy, South Korea, Russia, Norway, Finland, Japan, Greece, Israel, Poland, Romania or Sweden. * Percy's model for this series has red stepladders on the end of his running board instead of green and a green dome instead of gold. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for this series. The large scale model is now owned by ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. * A large scale model of George was built for this series, but was reworked to make Buster. * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Horrid Lorries were "especially built to work at Sodor Construction Company." It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be a part of the Pack. * Thomas and/or Percy appear in every episode of the spin-off series. Category:Browse